clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Trading Cards
Club Penguin Trading Cards are special Trading Cards that let you unlock rare Card Jitsu cards. These cards, along with Card Jitsu, were released on 17th, November, 2008. They do not unlock anything from The Treasure Book, but they have a special card in each one with a code on the back. If you enter the code, you will get from 4 to 6 cards in Card Jitsu. There are 246 cards available altogether. For some reason they've became really popular recently. They're like the penguin colour brown: first not then hot. Card Types *'Normal Cards': These are cards that come in plain designs, with a power icon (fire, snow and water), an image, and a description. These are marked as either common cards or uncommon cards, depending on which cards they are. *'Foil Power Cards': These cards have special abilities when used online or off. They are more powerful than normal cards, however, they could be beaten by a normal card. *'Dress Up Your Penguin Cards/Stickers': These card/sticker packs are bundled in just for fun. The cards have a randomly colored Penguin on a random background, and the stickers are costumes you can stick onto the penguin. *'Pop Up Cards': These cards can be bent to pop up on a table. The mostly in sensei. Trading Cards Versions There are fourteen versions of the card game. Category:[[Category:mostpowerful. ]] Single Pack Includes 4 common cards, 2 uncommon cars, 1 rare card, 1 foil power card, 1 "drss up your penguin" cad and 1 "dress up your penguin" sticker sheet, 1 code card. — Triple Pack Includes 12 common cards, 6 uncommon cards, 3 rare card, 3 foil power cards, 3 "dress up your penguin" card and 3 "dress up your penguin" sticker sheet, 1 code per a pack. 123=triplepack. bitch Tin Includes 24 common cards, 12 uncommon cards, 6 rare card, 6 foil power cards, 6 "dress up your penguin" card and 6 "dress up your penguin" sticker sheet, 504 code card that unlocks cards. Category:mostpowerfull. Puffle Deck Includes 24 Club Penguin Puffle Deck Cards, 6 Foil Power Cards, 3 Exclusive Code Cards. Single Blister pack Set 2 6 Game cards, 1 Foil power card, 1 "customize your penguin" game card, 1 "Customize your penguin" sticker sheet, 1 Code card. Double Wide blister pack Set 2 12 Game cards, 2 Foil power cards, 2 "customize your penguin game card's and sticker sheet's, 2 Code cards, 1 Pop-up card. Value Deck Set 2 18 Game cards, 3 Foil power cards, 2 "Customize your penguin game card's and sticker sheet's, 3 Code cards. [[title Media:Example.ogg ---- #REDIRECT [[Insert text]] ]] Dojo Collector box 24 Game cards, 4 Foil power cards, 3 "Customize your penguin game cards and sticker sheets, 4 Code cards. Single Blister Pack - Fire 6 Game cards, 1 Foil power card, 1 "Customize your penguin" card, 1 "Customize your penguin" sticker sheet and 1 code card. 'Bold text'= Doube wide Blister Pack - Fire 12 Game cards, 2 Foil power cards, 2 "Customize your penguin" cards, 2 "Customize your penguin" sticker sheets, 2 codcards and 1 Value Deck - Fire 18 game cards, 3 foil power cards, 2 "Customeize your penguin" cards, 2 "Customize your penguin" sticker sheets and 3 code cards. Holiday 09 Collector Tins - Fire 25 game cards, 4 power cards, 3 "Customize your penguin cards", 3 "Customize your penguin" sticker sheets, 4 code cards and 1 checklist. Card Jitsu Sensei Collector Tin (Holiday '09) 4 single blister packs from Series 2, 4 single blister packs from Card-Jitsu Fire and 1 checklist and one golden code card Abilities *After you purchase some of these cards, you can enter in the coin code to play Card-Jitsu with more special cards. *You can earn belts faster if you play Card-Jitsu with these cards. *The Club Penguin team announced on their blog about the Puffle Deck. They showed a picture of one of the cards with a white puffle on it. Gallery Image:Sp.jpg|Single Pack Image:3p.jpg|Triple Pack Image:Vd.jpg|Value Deck Image:Ti.jpg|Tin File:Puffledeck.png|Puffle Deck External links * Club Penguin Toys Trivia *There are 68 trading cards in Series 2. *There are 30 cards in the puffle deck. *There are 110 cards in Series 1. *There are also Card-Jitsu Fire cards. *You can find a banner ad for the game on the internet. See also *Card Jitsu Category:Rockhopper Spotters Category:Items Category:Games Category:Misc. Merchandise Category:Club Penguin